1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic high zoom ratio zoom lens system suitable for an electronic still camera and the like.
2. Related Background Art
In a photographic high zoom ratio zoom lens system suitable for an electronic still camera and the like, there have been known zoom lens systems carrying out zooming by moving all lens groups thereof, having a zoom ratio of about ten, disclosed in such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-20381.
Moreover, there have been known high zoom ratio zoom lens systems, in which a first lens group is fixed upon carrying out zooming, and a zoom ratio thereof is extended about twelve to sixteen, disclosed in such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-201695.
Furthermore, there have been known high zoom ratio zoom lens systems further extending a zoom ratio in consideration of the dimension of a first lens group, disclosed in such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-39213.
However, in zoom lens systems disclosed in example 1 to 3 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-20381, since a normalized total thickness along the optical axis of a first lens group is large, in other words, the total thickness of the first lens group normalized by an image height IH in a wide-angle end state is about 3.7, the weight of glass materials tends to become heavy. Accordingly, the weight of the optical system tends to increase, and mechanical decentering of the first lens group upon becoming the maximum total lens length, which is in the telephoto end state, also tends to increase, so that it is undesirable. Moreover, the maximum effective diameter of the first lens group is also large, which is about twelve upon being normalized by the image height IH in the wide-angle end state. In zoom lens systems disclosed in Example 4 and 5 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-20381, although the normalized total thickness along the optical axis of the first lens group is about 2.14, and the maximum effective diameter is 6.7, which are relatively small, there is another problem that variation in spherical aberration upon zooming from the wide-angle end state to the telephoto end state becomes large.
In optical systems disclosed in Examples in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-201695, there is a problem that the dimension of the first lens group becomes large such that the normalized total thickness of the first lens group is from 2.75 to 4.23, and the maximum effective diameter is from 9.25 to 11.66.
In optical systems disclosed in Examples in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-39213, the first lens group is fixed upon zooming, the zoom ratio is about 14 to 20, and the dimension of the first lens group is taken into consideration. However, there is a problem that the dimension of the first lens group becomes large such that the normalized total thickness of the first lens group is from 3.66 to 4.42, and the maximum effective diameter is from 8.37 to 9.68.